Fading Away
by DekuSylveon91
Summary: Marala thought her life couldnt get worse,but after her brothers oasis is destroyed and she has to make her own oasis,she questions why she lives.She was about to kill herself,but then she met a flute maker,who she fell in love with.Desite being shy and depresed,she thought her life couldnt get better as long as she had him.And she was right,it got worse.
1. NO HOPE LEFT

**_PLEASE NOTE_ :I am still new to exsploring the world of .If this is bull shit,just let me know.** **Also,i have played and beat this game,so all the characters are real,but the main character(aka,the player)will not be difacult.(pleae ecuse all mis-spelled spelling)**

 **S** he awoke to the sound of the blowing sand,brushing up against her house.Marala was the chief of a large oasis that was the home of 52 people,even though she wasnt very confident she could make them all happy so they could live. _I never wanted to be a child of the great tree,_ she would say to herself.The thought of being a leader of an oasis,and to so many people,scared her.Back at her old oasis,where she lived with her brother,she was shy,and never talked to anyone.But after she became the chief of one,she had been forced totalk to new or old people every day.Despite being shy,she was dead terified of chaos.Even more terified than anyone else.When her old oasis was being taken by the chaos,she almost had a heart attack,but was the first one out of there.She hid herself from the outside world,and stayed isolated in the oasis.Marala sat up in her hammock,then got up. _Im a failure,_ she thought.Even though she acted very happy and chipper around people,she had actully been very depressed,ever sience her brother was lost when he helped her flee her old oasis.It seemed as her once perfect life,was now crumbling before her very eyes,and she could do nothing about it,but just sit and watch.She put on her Fur Coat and Desert Turban.(all the clothes the people wear in this are real clothes from the game.If you must know what they look like,you can probaly look it up on google.)The clothes were giving to her by Alana,a drauk.When Marala put the coat on,a sudden wave of guilt flushed over her.Ever sience Alana gave her the coat,she had been meaning to repay her,but its been 2 week sience then,and she now regrets accepting it because she could not pay her back.Shaking away the guilt,she slipped out her house,and went out to the world beond her doorstep.

Marala was watching Moza make flutes,like she always does after she delivers the matirials that he uses make flutes.His hands moved so gracfuly,yet quick.She enjoyed watching him work,that was because,she liked him.As she was lost in thougt,Moza spoke up."so...have you herd?"Maralas head shot up,in shock,of the unbroken silence being shattered."what?"Moza looks up from his work,and turns to Marala."You havent?I thought you,the chief,of all people,wouldve herd by now."He looks back at his work,and countinues.2 minutes later,he said somthing,somthing that made her question why she didnt kill herself yet."Im leaving the oasis."


	2. LOSING YOUR GRIP

**THE NEXT DAY...** **M** arala was in her hammock crying.Her only love...the **only** reason she kept living,was planning on moving away?This was the last oasis!Where would he go?!She could only picture him living alone in desert,being attacked,and soon comsumed,by chaos.Why was he leaving?!"Chief,chief!"Called a voice.Marala slowly walked to the doorway and scaned the area.It was Shakuro.He was waving is arms above his head,calling out,"THE MASIVE CHAOS PLANTS FROM YESTERDAY ARE TAKING OVER THE GARDEN!"Maralas eyes widened in shock."From yesterday!?What are you talking about!?"She called out,in a calm voice. _Why did no one tell me,_ she thought.

Shakuro and Marala stood in the garden,looking up at the towering Choas Plants."The crops have died,and theyre poisoning the rest of the oasis."Exsplained Shakuro,"But they somehow alreadyve grown too big to uproot.What should we do?"Marala was left without words.She didnt know what to do.Normally Shakuro always knows what to do.After a long silince,Shakuro said something."Yesterday,Moza desided he was going to leave.He has already told everyone,and people are starting to pack and do the same."Marala was shocked.So THATS why Moza wasnt his cheerful,happy self yesterday.He was worried.Worried about the chaos coming to consume him.She could only think of one person who just might know what to do;Esna."I-ill go see Esna...see might know what to do..."Marala stammered,before running off in the diriction of the spring.

The Shrine were Esna lived looked normal,other than these weird purple vein looking things spreading throughout the shrine,and the water around the veins were a light purple-ish-blue.Esna,who was inside,like she always was,was looking at the chaos-looking-infested water in her shrine.Marala aproched her from behind,quietly,and un-noticed."E-Esna..."She said softly.Esna turn her head to see who was there,the turn around,arms behind back."O-Oh...Marala..."She turn back around and lowered her head."Have you...seen the water?The chaos..."Marala herd her start to softly cry."This is my fault...if i had only-""Esna...its not your fault.Just because you couldnt use the Red Lumite,doesnt mean its your fault that chaos plants are poisoning our oasis.I came to see if you knew what to do,not blame yourself."Marala said calmly,trying to comfert her friend.Esna turned her head towards Marala.Fear filled her eyes,filling Marala with worry for what she would say next.She turned her head away again."I cant help."She said quietly."W-Why not?"Marala stamered.What could she possibly mean?"The chaos,poisoning,and corrupting our water..."She turned around,showing her arms;they were covered in the veins,spreding towards her shoulders,"Its corrupting me too..."


End file.
